I'm Sorry that happened.
by Storm Chick
Summary: This is a true story about me and a friend...i hope that she reads this. Um, its a story about a practical joke that was funny for the doers but not by the victim. What happens depends on what happens. R&R, i don't care. Flame if you want.


Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 8 so there.  
  
***  
A/N: This is a true story... PLEASE! Cats Eye, if you are reading this FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOO sorry.  
  
***  
Zell walked through Garden. He felt mischievous. He didn't know why, he didn't know when it became apparent, but he felt like tricking some poor soul. BUT, he needed someone to help him. Someone who was a goody-goody not too bad, but had a big wild side that never showed,  
  
Quistis, He thought  
  
So he walked to her room. Knocking on it twice he had no answer. He banged it with his foot. This was getting bad. If she didn't hurry up, he might have done something worse. Eventually, Quistis opened the door. She looked around to see who it was.   
  
What the hell is Zell doing here at this time of night?... She thought. She got her answer.  
  
"Quisty! We have to do a practical joke on someone. Anyone, I don't care who, but I need to or I'll go crazy."  
  
Quistis thought. She never had liked practical jokes, but this time she was game.  
  
"Well, how about Rinoa? I mean, come on, I have a grudge against her that needs settling...hehe. Yeah?"  
  
"Fine, fine. C'mon let's go."  
  
***  
Rinoa walked out of her bath room. She was extremely tired, and wanted to go to bed. But first, she had to go out and train.  
  
Man, what a jip. No reason...we can get rid of anything here  
  
So putting on her underwear, she found her day clothes, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing she walked to the door, mumbling about whether she should open it or leave the person out there, she looked through the peephole and saw Zell. Smiling she opened the door. Something whizzed passed her but she paid no heed.  
  
"Hey Zell, what can I do for you? Not much as I'm not dressed yet."  
  
"Oh, well, I need you to come and look at this...?"  
  
"No, sorry, I need to get dressed."  
  
Suddenly, she was pushed out of the door. Zell disappeared with a grin, and the door behind clicked, signifying it had locked. Rinoa looked and felt mortified. She had been tricked. Here she was in the middle of an empty hall.  
  
But who cares about that, it could be full in the next half hour...its curfew then!  
  
Hoping to see some kind of way to solve her problems, she heard giggling inside of her room. She acknowledged them to be  
  
Zell, Quisty...how could you? Oh my god..!  
  
She ran around to the back, but they had locked that too. Screaming she cast Rapture on the door, walked through, and replaced the door.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
Zell and Quistis stopped laughing abruptly. They looked up at Rinoa. Quistis scampered, already knowing Rinoa didn't like her, but Zell stayed. He had to make it up. A practical joke had turned nasty.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? GET OUT!"  
  
She ran into the bathroom and locked it. Zell followed.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Piss off, I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Please? I didn't mean it! Come on, you know I didn't."  
  
"FUCK OFF!"  
  
Zell stayed, and, although as a man he shouldn't do this, his eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
Why am I crying? I caused this. I wasn't embarrassed by my friend. God, some friend I am...I'm so sorry.  
  
"Rinoa? I don't have much, um, experience with this, break-up thing...so, you know. I'm soo sorry."  
  
Silence. That's all he heard. There was no sound at all coming in from the bathroom, although, under the crack there were movements of shadow and light.  
  
"I'll go now."  
  
He turned and walked away. He saw a paper and a pen on the table. Sighing, he picked up the pen and wrote:  
  
Rinoa,  
I'm sorry :(  
I really am. I can't say how sorry I am, but I can write it.  
Maybe I could phone u soon?  
I soory.  
Zell.   
  
He put down the pen and walked through the door, then closed it.  
  
***  
Will be continued when I find out the answer.  
A VERY sad Storm Chick signing off.  
PLEASE CATS EYE! PLEASE! S'il VOUS PLAIT!  
  



End file.
